Rumpang
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Sampai akhir, Takasugi Shinsuke tetap pengecut tak tahu malu; tanpa beban menertawakan Hijikata Toshirou yang kelimpungan menata alur rumpang miliknya dan Sakata Gintoki. / [AU] / HijiGinTaka / Major Character Death / PWPHijiGin / first story / Mind to RnR?
**.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

Rumpang © takanashi misaki

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

 **.**

Warning : ratem ada buat melarang bocah tambah wawasan di luar pemahaman

Warning #2 : fic pertama buat fandom Gintama, dan author hiatus dari dunia perfanfiksian buat rentang waktu yang enggak bisa dibilang sebentar

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy reading ^^

 **.**

Mind to RnR?

.

.

.

.

" _Dia mencintaimu."_

" _Aku mencintainya."_

Mungkin jika pandangan memang berkesempatan untuk membunuh, lelaki di hadapannya sudah bukan tinggal nama lagi. Dengan cueknya lelaki itu membuka semua jendela, mengabaikan larangan keras yang terpampang masal di jidat hampir setiap orang, lantas mengapit _kiseru_ di antara kedua bibir (yang tidak bisa dibilang seksi, mengingat rona biru dan pecah-pecah yang menggantikan gincu memulas bibirnya penuh-penuh) sebelum angkat bicara,

"Mungkin tidak."

Hijikata Toshirou bergeming. Namun kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Apa? Tidak perlu repot-repot berbohong sekarang."

Lelaki di hadapan Toshirou bahkan tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kekehannya. Benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

"Hijikata- _san_ , aku tidak pernah berbohong."

Toshirou memutar kedua bola matanya terang-terangan. Itu bukan pertama kalinya (dan mungkin, secara tidak sadar maupun tidak langsung Toshirou berharap ini bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya) lelaki di hadapannya dengan santainya menentang fakta. Namun ia tidak merasa perlu membuka mulut. Dibiarkannya lelaki di hadapannya larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sementara fokus matanya semakin menjauh.

"Temuilah dia."

Toshirou refleks membulatkan matanya.

"Apa?"

Lelaki itu kini balas menatap Toshirou, sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi—walau jelas-jelas terlihat jejak kelelahan bahkan dari jarak sekarang Toshirou ada di tempatnya— _menusuknya_ , walau mungkin akan terlalu berlebihan bila dikatakan secara literal. Toshirou tanpa sadar mundur setengah langkah.

"Hijikata."

.

.

.

Peluh bercucuran, membasahi serabutan seprai pada ranjang yang sejak entah berapa lama lalu berderit-derit mengerikan. Dua sosok yang sampai kini masih ribut bergumul di atas ranjang tersebut mana peduli— _mana sempat peduli_ —Hijikata Toshirou membuang segala konsep kepedulian sejak otaknya mewujud batang vertikal keras berdenyut di selangkangannya, ribut merogoh dinding (merah kah? Mungkin lain kali ia harus membakar citra lubang Gintoki di lensa matanya baik-baik agar ingatan itu tertancap kuat) yang berdenyut liar, menarik _milik_ Toshirou beberapa mili lebih dalam setiap kali ia mencoba merangsek masuk, seolah panjangnya masih belum cukup—seolah masih tersisa ruang untuk menjelajah lebih lanjut.

Kepeduliannya yang hanya memiliki radius kurang dari sepuluh meter dihitung mulai dari jangkauan jemarinya yang tak pernah absen menyapa kantong celana, malam ini menciut hingga kurang dari sebelas senti. Tangannya kini bebas berkeliaran—tiap ujung jarinya mengabsen tiap mili kulit lelaki yang berbaring di bawahnya, berhenti beberapa saat pada satu, dua, tiga titik, membiarkan telinganya memanas saat mendengar erangan-erangan mulai meluncur sembarangan dari bibir Gintoki.

" _Agh—aahn—ugh—sakit, sialan!"_

" _Kata siapa aku tidak berniat menyakitimu?"_

Toshirou tersenyum gemas. Jika ada yang seenak jidat mengatakan ia seorang pecandu nikotin, maka mereka belum pernah melihatnya sakaw saat berhadapan sosok Sakata Gintoki yang bermandi peluh sekujur tubuh, menggigit bibir bergelung memaksa menarik Toshirou mendekat dari segala arah.

Jangan digigit.

Pinta Toshirou; tidak secara verbal, namun dengan menjilat lembut bibir Gintoki. Gintoki menurut, membuka bibirnya, menyilakan invasi lidah Toshirou. Desahan Gintoki teredam, Toshirou menelan semua suara yang dikeluarkan Gintoki sembari memejamkan mata, merasakan lidahnya merayapi deretan gigi Gintoki sebelum undur, menarik napas panjang, hati-hati agar tidak mengeluarkan suara.

" _Ciumanmu sarat abu."_

" _Lidahmu berasa alkohol."_

Dalam kamar dengan pelita setara makam, Toshirou hanya dapat melihat biner _ruby_ kembar yang menatapnya balik dipenuhi dengan nafsu, nafsu, nafsu. Bahkan di balik setitik air mata yang berat menggantung di pelupuk matanya, Toshirou yakin ia dapat menemukan kilatan _rangsang_ tersembunyi, siap tertumpah bersama dengan air mata yang mengalir.

.

.

.

 _Mungkin ini salah._

 _Persetan,_

Toshirou tersenyum pahit saat tiba gilirannya meletakkan bunga _lily_ putih di tangannya.

Terlalu mencolok.

Bila lelaki di hadapannya itu masih bernapas, Toshirou berani mempertaruhkan apapun bahwa lelaki itu pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu sekian. Mungkin sebenarnya, tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya saja sulit menyandingkan bunga serapuh dan secantik _lily_ dengan lelaki itu. Mungkin, sisi terbaik yang akhirnya bisa dilihat langsung oleh Toshirou adalah bahwa lelaki itu untuk pertama kalinya mengusir ketakutannya terhadap hal-hal mistis.

Takasugi Shinsuke terlahir sebagai lelaki kurangajar yang keras kepala. Toshirou tidak berhak banyak berkomentar tentang kekeraskepalaan lelaki itu, namun setidaknya ia yakin satu hal; keras kepala pun ada batasnya. Saat akhirnya lelaki itu (dengan rentetan makiannya) mau tidak mau menyerah pada _noncardiogenic pulmonary edema_ akut sesaat setelah ia mendapatkan organ transplan, ia tidak bergeming walau defibrilator mengguncang tubuhnya berulangkali.

' _Mungkin tidak.'_

Toshirou tertawa pahit.

Mungkin kekeraskepalaan Takasugi Shinsuke sebenarnya masih jelas menjejak, menertawakan Toshirou dalam bisu. Sebelah tangannya mengepal, menggenggam secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat yang didapatkannya minggu lalu erat. Satu nama tertulis semrawut.

Sakata Gintoki.

.

.

.

Toshirou tidak ingin pikirannya terpecah; ia menautkan jemarinya lekat pada jari-jari Gintoki yang kebas menggenggam _bedcover_ , meminta atensi penuh saat ia bergerak dengan akselerasi maksimum, tak berminat meninggalkan celah saat ia menghantam balik sejauh ia dapat meraih. Gintoki melengkungkan punggungnya mengejar _Toshirou_ yang lolos selama sepersekian detik saat Toshirou serasa separuh jalan meninggalkannya, lantas melonjak liar saat Toshirou _kembali_ , mengisi penuh-penuh dirinya.

"Ha—ah,"

"Hahh… agh—ngg—ha—aahhn!"

Satu tarikan napas disela satu desakan; satu suara engah napas disusul dua desahan.

Terus berulang. Dan hanya serentetan suara itu saja yang mengisi ruangan yang hanya muat berisikan satu ranjang ukuran satu orang ditambah ini-itu sewajar kamar lain dalam apartemen mereka.

Jendela rapat dikunci, kerai diturunkan, sisa bentuk _bedcover_ masih menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjaga suhu kulit senada organ dan ruang, bahkan Gintoki masih mengenakan kemejanya. Tak peduli ketujuh kancing depannya terpencar entah kemana. Sekadar _foreplay_ ringan untuk memanas-manasi Toshirou, memamerkan keseksiannya yang tersembul malu-malu dari balik helai tartan sewarna fajar.

Amnesia total bahwa panas tubuh keduanya saling mengait, meninggalkan segala fasilitator kehangatan selain suhu 36 derajat Celcius yang menelisik menyapa potongan kulit satu sama lain.

"Hng—aaahh!"

Gintoki mengejang, menjarak punggungnya dari ranjang dalam lengkung cembung sempurna, sebisa mungkin meraup kesempatan membiarkan dadanya mengecup rusuk Toshirou selagi kedua tangannya saling mengait di tengkuk lelaki berambut hitam itu. Cairan putih lengket membasahi perut mereka berdua. Toshirou gemetar, _ia_ lekat dalam lubang Gintoki, ngilu saat batangnya yang sekeras besi ditekan kuat-kuat sementara lelaki berambut perak itu masih memuntahkan sisa. Toshirou, walau jatuh terseret nafsu sejauh apapun masih memiliki setidaknya hati nurani, tidak tega membiarkan Gintoki kesetanan, kebat-kebit menahan erangan sementara cairan putih lengket masih lolos dari _miliknya_ yang perlahan semakin melemas.

Toshirou tersenyum, lembut mengecup bibir Gintoki.

Malam ini selesai.

—

" _Malam ini kau sunyi lagi, Shinsuke?"_

.

Toshirou menjilat bibirnya. Sebentuk bayangan lelaki yang dengan santai menyalakan _kiseru_ masuk dalam jangkauan pandangannya yang memburam. Lelaki itu menyeringai. Toshirou mengenyahkan imaji itu dengan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Afeksi maupun atensinya tidak seharusnya terganggu siluet hantu yang terlalu keras kepala mengintai tiap senti keraguannya saat menyentuh tubuh yang seharusnya bukan miliknya.

 _Mungkin tidak._

Sebab dari awal Takasugi Shinsuke-lah yang dikenal (dan, entah dicintai, entah hanya sebatas nafsu) oleh Sakata Gintoki. Sebab, dari awal Hijikata Toshirou-lah yang memastikan kedua lelaki itu bisa tetap saling _menyentuh_. Semuanya berakhir saat Takasugi Shinsuke mulai belajar bab perkenalan sosialisasi manusia bertajuk Sakata Gintoki. Pun segalanya berawal saat Hijikata Toshirou memutuskan untuk menggoreskan kata tamat untuk segala harapan manis yang sejatinya mustahil.

Toshirou menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Gintoki. _Lelaki itu_ semestinya bukan milik _nya_. Bukan milik _dia._

 _Seharusnya bukan milik siapapun._

.

.

.

Menarik napas, Toshirou mengecup kelopak mata Gintoki.

Merengkuhnya erat.

 _Malam ini selesai._

 _ **FIN**_

 **Author's note :**

Edema Paru Non Kardiogenik atau _Noncardiogenic Pulmonary Edema_ disebabkan oleh perubahan permeabilitas membran kapiler paru-paru. Umum terjadi pada paru-paru trasnplan yang tidak cocok sehingga menyebabkan penolakan. Kata "non kardiogenik" merujuk pada edema (keadaan patologi dimana cairan intravaskuler keluar ke ruang ekstravaskuler, jaringan interstisial dan alveoli yang terjadi secara akut) yang tidak ditimbulkan oleh kelainan jantung. Jika edema timbul akut dan luas, sering disusul kematian dalam waktu singkat. Why ambil ini buat matiin Takasugi? Simply cause Takasugi Shinsaku died by Pulmonary Disease #yagagitu #LOL

Satu kata—absurd. Iyaa OOC maafiiin (u.u)

Saya baru diracuni virus Gintama selama satu semester ini sama temen baru saya dan langsung ngasi pair-pair ke karakter yang enggak bersalah... dan berhubungan. Hell, ini kan Gintama, apa aja kejadian ya nggak? "Yes, we can!" /digetok temen

Anyway, thanks berat buat yang udah mampir dan membaca headcannon absurd saya ini. All best regards are dedicated for you guys. Hugg tight 3


End file.
